Second Chance
by The Origami Child
Summary: Alois dies and is reunited with Luca, Hannah, and Claude. Alois's life seems good. Too good to be true. Soon Alois is thrown into a world of turmoil and confusion. Relationships are broken, built, and rebuilt.
1. Awakened

I woke up to a white room. Is this what happens when your soul is eaten by a demon? Still, I wouldn't have changed my wish for anything. Ciel deserves to wander forever never being able to be loved or to be loved truly. It's all his fault for being loved by everyone, Sebastian, Elizabeth, his pathetic servants, and Claude. Especially Claude, that traitor, when he killed me it broke my heart beyond repair. Claude it is all his fault, but I don't care I have Luca and Hannah. But I will never forgive Claude. As I walked around the room I saw Hannah. I heard footsteps behind me. Luca! I ran towards him and hugged him. He had grown taller, about two inches bigger.

"Brother!" Luca hugged me. Warm tears fell from my face. "Brother! Now we can be together again! This time for forever!"

"Yes at long last!" As I continued to hug Luca I saw Hannah from the corner of my eye.

"Hannah, I am sorry for everything. What can I do to make it up to you?" I questioned as Luca continued to hug me.

"All I want to do is be by your side forever, as your maid, young master," as Hannah said this with a bright smile.

"Hmm, it seems I don't get an introduction. Or is it I don't deserve one?" I broke away from Luca to see Claude. Claude, I took a step towards him, suddenly Luca grabbed my hand.

"Brother, who is he?" asked Luca.

"Luca this is Claude, he was my butler. Before-"

"Oh let me thank him then!" Luca ran towards Claude and I followed. "Hi Claude! Thanks for watchin over Jim for me!"

"Oh, are you the little brother of my master?" asked Claude.

"Yep! I just wanted to say thanks for having you watch over him! Cuz I couldn't!"

"No thanks is necessary I-"

"Wait, let me finish first. Kay? Thanks for watching over him, but now I am here you do not need to anymore."

"Thank you, but I would like to continue watching over his highness was very-"

"Hmmm, you don't understand do you? I am here, there is no need for you. You are unnecessary, a thorn in his side. I was the first server to his highness. You are a substitute for me. The spot that you have in Jim's heart always belonged to me. You have no right to be here. Now do you understand?" When Luca said this I looked at Claude. His eyes turned cold as he stared at Luca.


	2. The Knight of Cups

Claude's icy gaze was then redirected to me. I turned away, and then I looked back at Claude. A small smile curved from his lips.

"I see now, thank you, but I am staying here. I seem to have unfinished business to attend to, concerning his highness," said Claude as he took a step towards me. In an instant he grabbed my head and raised my face to his.

"No, no, no!" I slapped him away. "Claude you had your chance! I don't want you anymore!"

"But I want you," Claude again grabbed my face with one hand and his other he grabbed my other hands. He raised my face to his. My cheeks turned red, my breathes became deep and heavy, and I let out a little moan. "Shall I begin?" Before he could do anything something sharp shot between his face and mine. Claude caught the card, freeing my face from his grasp. "Oh, before I can do anything I must get rid of the dog that knows a trick or two." I looked at Luca, who smiled. His hands were full of metal tarot cards. "Hmm, the Knight of Cups, how interesting.

"What does it mean brother?" I asked as I moved my head away from Claude.

"The Knight of Cups fights for the feeling, just as I do," said Luca as he walked towards me. "Hannah taught me how to fight! Isn't this great Jim!"

"Yes, but Hannah was never as strong as I am," said Claude as he pulled me towards him. I pushed against him, but in vain Claude was too strong. Then in front of Luca and Hannah he kissed me. I felt his tongue move inside my mouth. I then felt my legs go weak, I mumbled. Claude continued to flick his tongue in my mouth, and then his tongue dove deeper into my mouth. I fell, but Claude caught me and picked me up like a princess. Finally he let go of my mouth, only to enter again. I felt myself become weak. I looked at Luca. I was trying to tell him to look away, however Luca stared at Claude with such loathing. Then Luca ran towards Claude. I tried to signal him to stop before Claude hurt him. Hannah dashed in front of Claude and stopped Luca's charge.

"Claude, Luca, let's stop this madness for now. The young master needs to sleep," said Hannah as she took me from Claude. Immediately the white area became my estate. She walked to my old room and placed me in my bed. She then kissed me good night. After she left I opened the door and peeked at Claude and Luca again. Suddenly Luca appeared by my side. Luca carried me to my chamber.

"Good night your highness," as he said this he kissed me. His tongue entered my mouth and savagely manipulated it. After he was done he licked his lips and said "I just needed to remove Claude from you."


	3. An Unfinished Game

After Jim's savage kiss I fell asleep. When I awoke I saw Luca next to me. I remembered that, before I became Alois Trancy, we always slept together in the same bed. However we never kissed before or kissed like that. The kiss, that Luca gave me was weird, Luca never kissed me like that before.

"Good morning Jim!" said a perky voice. I turned to see Luca staring at my face. "You still talk in your sleep! Some things like that never change then I guess! But the things you talk about are different. I heard you talk about a Ciel Phantomhive and a Sebastian Michealis. Who are they?"

"Ciel was a person who took everything from me, and Sebastian is his loyal butler."

" I heard you say Claude very clearly. You didn't say anything, more you sounded as if he was hurting you. You kept making beautiful noises for him. Next time you will make those noises for me and me alone forever," as Luca said this he leaned in closer towards my face. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I am here to get you ready for your day, your highness," said Claude as he opened the door and glared at Luca and I.

"Hannah! Come here!" I never want this demon to touch me again! All I ever wanted was to be loved by him, but he chose Ciel over me. I hate him!

"Young master, I am here. What do you desire of me to do?" said Hannah.

"From this point on Hannah is officially my new butler. Claude can be the maid to me. Just leave! I don't need you! I have Luca now!" I said as I ripped off the pin on Claude and put it on Hannah.

"Yes, your highness," as Claude said this he glanced at me and lustfully smiled at me. Bloody bastard. He then bowed and left the room.

" Hannah kill all the spiders in the estate immediately! Remove the webs as well! Change all of the wallpaper to something new," I said as I scratched at the gaudy wallpaper. Everything reminded me of him.

"Why do you want to change the wallpaper? The other wallpaper looks fine," said Luca as he leaned in closer.

"It was ugly to begin with," I got up and let Hannah change my clothes and change Luca's clothes. When Luca's clothes were changed and his hair was properly trimmed he looked amazing. "Hannah you made him look really good!"

"Not as good as you brother!" as he said this he came and kissed me on my forehead. I turned a little pink. Then I turned away, he was my brother. Why did my face act weird? After Hannah bowed and left.

"Let's play hide and go seek!" said Luca as he held my hand. "Jim you have to count to 30 seconds!"

I turned and started to count after I finished thirty I ran around the estate trying to find Luca. After a hour I gave up. "Luca come out now! I give up! You win! Luca?" Luca then ran towards me, someone was with him.

"Brother, look who I found! Isn't he cool looking? Can I keep him as my personal servant?" I turned and I looked and saw Luca clinging to Claude. Luca kept holding his hand and smiling. That same smiled he used to give me. Luca kept throwing himself on Claude. My heart hurt, I don't know if it was because of Luca's change or because of Claude.


	4. Confusion

I grabbed Luca by the hand and got him away from Claude.

"Luca! Don't you know who he is? Yesterday, he was ready to kill you!" I screamed.

"What do you mean ,brother? I just met him, isn't he cool!" said Luca as he let go of my hand and went back to Claude's side.

"I won't be fooled Claude! What the bloody hell did you do to my brother?" I yelled at Claude who just smiled at me.

"I am sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about," said Claude as he touched Luca's head and started to fool with his hair. Bull shit like he didn't know! And why the hell was Luca acting this way! "I don't think I need an introduction then, if you already know who I am."

"Brother! Why are you acting weird to Claude! Maybe, do you know Claude?" said Luca as he touched Claude's hand. This scene sickens me.

"I am sorry for acting weird Luca, I hope you will accept my apology as well Claude. Claude would you like to stay for a dinner?'" I said as I waved Hannah over.

"I do not deserve such an honor, however I will accept it. I hope that you will take care during my time in your beautiful estate," said Claude as he bowed to me.

"Hannah! Take my brother in and get him a change of clothes. Claude, would you like to accompany me to play a quick game of checkers?" I asked as I smiled as sweetly as I can.

"Thank you, but I have something that requires my time. I will join your for dinner though. Until then Luca and Alois," said Claude as left my estate and waved goodbye to Luca. I turned to see Luca blush.

"Hannah, I need to speak to you immediately after you are done with Luca. Also please see what is wrong him," I whispered into Hannah's ear. She bowed and took Luca into the mansion. I went to my garden. I saw a beautiful blue rose, Claude planted it for me before he did "that" to me. I grabbed it, but the thorns dug into my skin. Damn you Claude!

"Hi brother! Don't I look great! Hannah changed my clothes so I would look good when Claude came for dinner. Your bleeding! Did you want that rose?" when Luca said this he easily broke off the flower without being pricked at all.

"No, you can have it. It's just a weed to me!" I said as I turned away from him and started to walk towards Hannah. "I am going to have Hannah bandage my hand." I left and went to my room and looked out of the window. I then called Hannah. "What happened to my brother?"

"He has no injuries, his eyesight is in perfect condition, and his breath does not smell of a drug," said Hannah as she sat on my bed.

"Do something! Change my brother back to what he was like before! I don't know this Luca or Claude! Damn! Everyone is leaving me behind again!" I clenched my head as I said this and started to cry. Why was this happening again? I felt Hannah's hand on my hand. It was calming.

"Don't worry master, I am sure that everything will be ok. I would rather die than leave you. I will never forsake you even if all others do," said Hannah. I wish that she wasn't the one saying such sweet words. She was there with me, and that is all that mattered at this time. A door chime echoed through the mansion. Claude was here.


	5. Dinner

"I will go and welcome Claude in," said Hannah as she started to move away.

"No, Luca can open it. Since they want each other so much!" I said as I hugged Hannah harder. "Hannah, I order you to stay here. Just for a while, please."

"I will stay here forever, you don't have to order me," when Hannah said this it was as if time had stopped, but reality rung again.

"Hannah! Can you open the door?" I heard Luca say.

"The triplets can let Claude in," said Hannah as she whistled. After a while she got me dressed to go to dinner.

"Hannah, you need to dress up also. Just for tonight you are relieved of being butler," I said. A few hours ago I longed for Luca's and before that Claude's. Hannah, why on earth does do want to stay by my side? After she got dressed I met her and we walked down stairs into the dining room. Claude and Luca sat next to each other. "Hannah, sit next me," I said as I gripped her hand.

"Of course, it would be my honor," she said. Dinner was being cooked and served by the triplets. Dinner was perfect. Throughout the dinner I occasionally looked at Claude and Luca. Whenever I did Hannah squeezed my hand, as the dinner continued I stopped looking at them.

Alois, may I have a word with you after dinner?" This was the first time Claude spoke to me directly.

"Fine," I said. Soon dinner was done. "Now, what would you like to talk to me about?"

"I would like to have a word with you, alone," said Claude as he glared at Hannah.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it here! In front of Luca and Hannah!"

"Brother, its ok! We don't have to be here now, ummm... You guys can talk in the greenhouse! It looks really pretty when the full moon is out with the stars!" said Luca as he stood up and waved for Hannah to stand up as well. As they left Claude stood up.

"Shall we?" he said.

"Fine, but be quick," I said as I stood up and we went into the green house. We passed the place where the blue rose used to be.

"What happened to the flower I planted?" asked Claude as he stopped and touched the leaf.

"I gave it to Luca; the color blue is such an ugly color."  
>"I planted it for you, if you remember."<p>

"I can remember! It seems you can't Claude! What the hell did you do to my brother! Why do you have to take everyone away from me! I'm all alone again!"

"It seems that you found a replacement for me already. I saw you touch that bitch's hand throughout dinner. If you are that easily entertained by her, you might as well hire a prostitute,"

"Shut up Claude! She cares about me! Fuck you Claude!" I turned and started to walk away, but Claude grabbed my arm. He then picked me up and tossed me in the greenhouse. "What the bloody hell Claude!" He then shut the door and locked it. Suddenly he appeared in front of me and kissed me. "You are too late! Go kiss Luca!" Then Claude smiled and grabbed my hands.

"I wasn't the one who changed his memories," he said.

"You liar! Who else could it have been?" He kissed me again this time I couldn't breathe.

"It was Hannah," my mind went blank.


	6. Suffocation

"Your lying! Don't screw with my mind! If Hannah really did that, why would she want to help you?"

"Hannah has her own reasons," he said as he held my hand even harder.

"What would she gain?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Brother! Why is the door locked? Is Claude still with you?" I saw Luca's shadow.

"Yes, can you-," I asked. Then Claude kissed me again. I couldn't even make a noise.

"Brother, you didn't answer my question. Why is the door locked?" said Luca. What happened to him.

"Yes, the lock broke and we have been trapped here. I would have broken down the door, but I didn't want to hurt any plants. Get Hannah, she knows what to do," said Claude as put his face closer to mine.

"Oops, sorry brother, I accidentally broke the door," said Luca as he looked at Claude then at me. "Well Claude, shouldn't you go now? It is getting dark and pretty late. Right brother?" as Luca said this I could be an aura of pure hatred directed solely at me.

"Yes, I am afraid that is true. Thank you for having me over Alois and Luca," after saying this Claude stood up and left.

"Jim, why does he keep calling you Alois? That name sounds ugly don't you think?" said Luca as he followed Claude's movements with his eyes. He then turned to me and looked down upon me. Then he licked his lips, then smiled. He started to remind me of myself when I was Alois Trancy.

"Young masters, it is best that you go to bed," out of the middle of nowhere Hannah came. She helped me up and led us into the estate. After tending to Luca she came into my room.

"Hannah, is it true that you were the one that who changed Luca?" I asked. Please God make her lie.

"I wasn't the one,"

"Claude told me that you were lying,"

"Claude was lying to you," when she said this my head hurt. Who do I believe? Who loves me? Who cares about me? Suddenly Hannah hugged me.

"Get off! You and them, you are all suffocating me!" I pushed her away and held my head.

"Young mast-,"

"Hannah, I order you to tell me the truth. What changed Luca?"

"Young master, please,"

"Just bloody tell me!"

"Brother, brother, brother, oh brother. I couldn't go to sleep because of you. So can I sleep with you tonight?" I turned and saw Luca. He had that same smile and look on his face.

"Luca, do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course brother! I love you lots!" he said.

"Do you love me more than Claude?" I asked, terrified of the truth.

"Young masters, this is a conversation that must continue tomorrow. Luca, please drop that spider," as Hannah said this I saw a spider crawl from Luca's hand. It fell to the floor. Hannah then killed it. It was black widow, a spider known to cause death. Luca, even you would want to kill me?

"Wasn't it cool? Claude gave it to me. I wanted to show Jim! Did you know that once the black widow has what she wants she kills her partner? I wonder why." said Luca as he smiled.

"Hannah, sleep with Luca. He said that he can't go to sleep so read him a story or something. Then stay with him. Do it now!" I said.

"Bye bye!" said Luca as he left.

"Young master, if you would like I will answer your question now," said Hannah as she looked at me.

"Tell me what changed Luca," I said as I looked into her eyes. "Please, I just want to know,"

"Luca wasn't the one who changed. You were the one that was changed," as soon as she said this my head hurt. It was as if my whole head was going to spit in half.


	7. I love you

"Good night, my master," said Hannah as she walked away. Who do I believe? Hannah or Claude. There was only one way to know, and there was only one person that would know. I went into Luca's room. I saw a deep cut on Hannah's face; it started from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her chin.

"Hannah, you were late. If I didn't know better, I would say that you two faced," I saw Luca hold a candle next to her face. He leaned the candle towards the right, then the left of her face. "Hannah, who do you love more. Me or Jim?" I burst in. I must protect Hannah above everything and anyone. "Jim! Eavesdropping were you?" I walked towards Luca and blew out the candle. I then took Hannah's face in my hands.

"Hannah can you fix yourself?"I asked

"Yes," she answered never taking her gaze off of Luca.

"I need to talk to you Luca! Hannah, come if you think you need to," with that Hannah left. Soon it was just Luca and I. "Luca, I need to know something. Who changed? Was it you or me?"

"Well if it was me how would I know?" as he said this he set down the candle. He then touched my face.

"Fine, be a useless person! I will find out this mystery!"

"There is no mystery. I love you Jim,"

"You liar! You like Claude!"

"Brother, I love you!"

"Then why did you cling to Claude?"

"So he couldn't touch you. To be honest I want you to myself. I want to consume you. When I have you, I will be the only one to look at you. You will be mine!"

"Luca, you love Claude! All those times that you wanted me to get away from him, what about that?"

"Correction, I wanted him to get away from you. I should be the only one,"

"No! The spider, you wanted to kill me!"

"That spider wasn't for you. It was for Hannah. That spider had been poisoned so it could also kill demons. She was getting to close to you," He grabbed my face. A look of utter hysteria is being shown. "Jim, please be mine." He kissed me. The door flew open and Hannah ran between us.

"Luca, you have gone too far. I am sorry, but I am going to exterminate you," said Hannah as she stuck her hand in her throat and pulled out the sword. She dashed towards Luca.

"No! Stop both of you stop!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Jim, who do you want to live? Me or Hannah?" said Luca as he caught the sword.

"I don't know now, just stop! Please, please, I don't want to lose anyone else," I fell to the ground. Hannah swallowed the sword.

"Luca I am willing to postpone the duel, are you?" said Hannah.

"Yes, I don't want to make my brother sad. After all he is the only one I have left," Luca walked towards me and hugged me. Flash backs of my old life ran through my head. "Your majesty!... I promise big brother!... We will always be together... If this will make big brother happy then yes... I love you..."

"Jim, you are tired. You should go to sleep," I got up and went into my bedroom. There I sat and looked up. Soon fell asleep. In my dream I saw someone seated. I ran to him. No matter how hard I ran he was still there. I looked again and saw black clothes. Who on earth was it? Suddenly the figure came to me. He had grace and eloquence. Every move was perfected.

"Claude is that you! Answer me!" I yelled to the figure. The figure stopped and looked at me. I blinked and suddenly I saw the feet of the figure.

"Haven't you learned that won't work?" said Ciel.


	8. The Switch

"Ciel! Why are you here? Didn't you die?" I asked as I stood up. Ciel was wearing his black attire. He was wearing a white rose on his blazer.

"Don't you have a better way to greet someone?" as he said this he sighed and looked away.

"If you are here to laugh at me, do it already,"

"I won't fall to your level even if you ask me,"

"Ciel, what is happening to me? Tell me the truth!"

"Now is not the time. I need to ask you a questi-,"

"Now is not the time, Ciel,"

"Stop acting like a child! I don't have enough time to spend arguing with you,"

"Why are you here?"

"I just happened to pass by. Now what are you going to do about the duel?"

"I don't have any idea. Is there a way to stop it?" as I said this Ciel started to fade.

"I have no idea, but your butler might,"

"Hannah doesn't know! She wants to fight!"

"Idiot! Your old butler!" with this Ciel vanished right in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I stood up and got ready to leave. When I was done I sneaked past Luca's bed room. I opened the door only to have it shut in my face. Hannah closed it. "Hannah! I order you to let me leave,"

"Where are you going? All you ever need or want is here," she said as she looked at me.

"I just need to talk to Claude," as I said this I pushed Hannah aside and ran out. I reached the gate. Hannah came.

"Go to the Undertaker. Claude is there. You have two hours. I think Luca is already awake. Hurry!"

"Hannah why are you helping me?"

"I always want young master to be happy,"

"Then don't do the duel!"

"If Luca should win, you will be confined and tortured, for all eternity,"

"Luca-,"

"Go now!"

I ran off towards Undertaker. When I finally arrived I knocked on the door. Claude opened it and smiled.

"I need to see Undertaker. He needs to help me,"

"He is out in the graves. Apparently he wants to feel what it is like being underground in his own coffin,"

"Damn!"

"He left me in charge. I can help you, if you want,"

"Hannah and Luca, they are going to fight to the death and-,"

"Isn't this what you wanted? For them love you as much as you wanted? You also wanted me out, if I remember correctly,"

"Just help me! I don't want to lose anyone,"

"Of course you wouldn't. That would mean one less person to love you,"

"No! Luca is my brother and Hannah is important to me! I love both of them,"

"If you love them so much why don't you do something?"

"I am not strong enough to do anything!"

"That I knew. Why didn't you ask your puppets to stop?"

"They aren't puppets! And I already tried! They aren't listening to me at all!"

"So what do think I could do?"

"I don't know! Just do something! Please! Please, just help me save them,"

"I want something in return, though,"

"What?"

"I want to be the new master of the estate and you to be my servant,"

"No!"

"Fine, Undertaker will be excited to have two new bodies then,"

"Just help, please...,"

"You agree?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I do just stop them! "

After I said this Claude picked me up and ran me to my estate. He set me down and unlocked the gate. I looked up to see Luca looking out of his window, he was holding something. It was the sword. When he noticed that I was looking at him he waved to me with his other hand. In his other hand was Hannah's severed head.


	9. Run

Hi! Sooo sorry for the late late release! So yeah my new name is Wandering Clouds! Please enjoy this long chapter! Happy Holidays!

"Claude! Do something! Now!" I yelled at Claude. When I said this he just stood and looked at Luca. "Claude?" Both just looked at each other. "Claude hurry up and do something!" I started to pull on his shoulder. He took my hand and put it close to his face and kissed it. What was he thinking? Suddenly my hand moved and smacked him on his face leaving a huge red mark. Then Luca looked at me. I started to run towards the estate. I ran up the stairs, I was just outside of his door when I saw Claude push me away from the door. Suddenly Hannah's body slammed against the door causing it to open. Blood started to leak on the floor. Blood. It was everywhere!

"What a pity, now I have to clean it off," I heard Claude say as he poked Hannah's neck. Even more blood came out. I ran towards Luca, Claude then grabbed me and held me back. Luca dropped the sword and used his other hand to squish her lips into puckering state. He then started to come towards me with the head.

"I won! Isn't this amazing? Now we don't have to have that interruption come between us. I see Claude is back," Luca then used Hannah's head to kiss Claude on the mouth. Luca then threw the head on the ground, this time the eyes came out.

"Please refrain from making even more work for me," said Claude as he sighed and kicked her head aside.

"Hannah! Hannah! Come back please! Please I love you! Please come back! I need you!" I turned to see Luca say this tauntingly at me. "The only one you will ever need is me. Don't forget that. Claude you're a fool to come back. Alois chose me! Jim chose me!"

"He chose me to be the head of the entire estate," said Claude as he released me.

"You were supposed to save them," I said as I looked at Hannah's head.

"Correction. I was supposed to help you save them. You weren't able to save them, even with my help," Claude said.

"How did you help!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. My clothes were bloodied.

"I got you here didn't I? Now get up, I don't want to clean your clothes as well," Claude said as he pulled on my arm. I pulled down with as much strength as I had. Claude chuckled and pulled me up without taking a breath. "Luca give me your hand. I am going to lead you to your new room. A meal will be provided three times a day, there will be a bathroom, as well as things to keep you occupied for a long while."

"Jim! Grab my hand! Let's run away now! We can be together! Isn't this what you wanted?" Luca threw his hand at me. He was smiling. Why did he think that I was going to be with a murderer? I just shook my head and looked at Hannah. "Jim, why aren't you taking my hand?" I shook my head again. "Jim! Big brother! Come on take my hand. We can be together for eternity! We can make up for the lost time on earth," Tears ran down my face. I shook my head.

"Luca, do you even know what you have done?" as I said this I looked into his eyes. Maybe I was hoping to see remorse or any other human emotion. "You killed Hannah,"

"It's so we can be together! I did all of this for you!" he said as he waved his hand at me.

"You killed Hannah!" I yelled as I slapped his hand away from me.

"That's kinda what you do in a duel, Jim," he said as he let out a desperate laugh.

"Luca, who are you?"

"I am your brother-,"

"My brother would never do something like this!" I ran up to Luca and pushed him with as much force as I could.

"Jim, you're tired. Once you have a good night's sleep at the inn we can-,"

"Luca I am not going with you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Jim, please. I really need you to come with me," as he said this, tears started to come from his eyes. He fell and lifted his hand towards me. "Come on. I am sorry, I just thought that,"

"That he would love you for killing a person? Please were you thinking at all, Luca?" said Claude as he kicked Luca's hand aside. "Did you really think that he would leave with you? A poor pathetic person who has nothing and nothing to give him? Do you have a roof over his head? Food to eat? A bed to sleep in? You really are an idiot!" said Claude as he started to laugh.

"Jim, I love you," said Luca as he stood up. He then jumped out of the window.


	10. Orders of a Miracle

"Luca!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw the body fall out the window. I looked down to see Claude holding Luca. Claude smiled at me and then looked at Luca. He then ran up the stairs and soon he appeared in front of me. Luca's eyes were closed. "Claude, is he?"

"No, he isn't, yet. I won't let him get off that easily. He will be fine if he doesn't catch an infection. When I caught him part of his skull cracked. It's truly a pity, now I have to rewash my gloves,"

"Luca," I said as I tried to touch Luca's head. Claude put his hand on my hand and didn't let me move my hand. I tried using my other hand, but Claude still was able to make both of my hands immobile with only one hand. He smiled at me. "Claude! Let me touch Luca! I want to see if he okay!"

"No I won't give you permission to do so," he said as he twisted his hand around. I was in instant pain. "I am now the new master of this house. If you remember correctly, it was part of our agreement.

"Hannah died! Luca is almost dead! You broke the agreement!"

"I said I would try; now I order you to get into your bed. I will come and be with you shortly. I just need to put this thing in a room,"

I walked to the bed and sat on it. "Hurry up and get him to a room, please save him,"

"Only if I want to, you're not in charge anymore. You're my servant, so you do as I say and if I choose to spare him then I will. If I choose not to, then I won't,"

"Claude! Please!"

"Only if you say this 'please master Claude!'" he said as he smiled and looked at me. It felt as if he was shoving all of his feelings down my throat.

"Please master Claude," I said. I looked at Hannah's body.

"Good boy," said Claude as he exited the room. I immediately got up and ran towards Hannah's body. I hugged it. I closed my eyes and dreamed that she was alive. All too suddenly I was thrown onto the bed. "Orders are meant to be followed,"

"What happens if I don't?"

"Then I have Luca die right in front of you, after all your the real murder," as he said this he put his bloody glove on my face leaving a imprint on my face. I could feel his hand write something on my forehead. "Well, I am going to sleep, you stay here and sleep. Do I need to stay here in order to monitor you?"

"No," I said as I felt the blood drying on my head. Claude walked out of the room and gently shut the door. I looked into the mirror and saw that he wrote the word "Mine" on me. I truly was his now and there was no way out. I walked towards the window. I got up on the ledge. I could feel a sudden thrust on my spine. I was stunned.

"Don't do it," I moved my eyes to see the bottom part of Hannah holding onto me.

- To be Continued-

How is Hannah still alive? What is going to happen to Alois now that he isn't in charge? Will Luca live? Stay tuned and you will find out! See you next time!


	11. Side Story: Chocolate

Please note that this is a side story, this is during the time when everyone was still sane in the Tracy estate.

"Clauuude! Come here!" I yelled. I was only in my room. Why didn't Claude come immediately?

"He isn't able to come at the moment, but I can help you," said Luca. He was not the person I wanted to see. Why wasn't Claude coming? Fine! I don't need him!

"You'll do. I made chocolates with Hannah; I wanted Claude to taste them. But since he is being a bloody bastard! You can taste them," as I said this I quickly brought out my chocolates that I hid under my pillow. Luca bowed and opened his mouth. I put a chocolate in. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. Why didn't Claude do this for me?

"They are near perfection, there is only one problem," said Luca as he opened his eyes and stared into mine.

"I wanted you to taste them, not to critique them. Who cares what you think anyways?"

"The problem is that they are for Claude and not me. You can easily correct this problem if you-," as Luca said this Claude came in. He bowed.

"I am sorry for the late response, you see I was in China at that moment trying-," said Claude as he bowed. Before he could finish his sentence he looked at Luca and I. Luca stood up and turned to Claude. Luca opened his mouth to reveal the candy; it was like a pear in an oyster.

"You know that you being late make you unworthy as a butler," he said as he closed his mouth and looked at me. He then bowed and left.

"As I was saying, your majesty, what did you need me for?" said Claude as he fanned the air around him.

"I wanted you to try some of my home made chocolates, but Luca at the only one," I said. "You're too late Claude try again next Valentine's day!"

"I hate to argue with you, but I see the box and I see that there are more in there,"

"Why are you going through my stuff? Fine, if you are so interested you can have one," I said as I gave a chocolate to him. He put in his mouth, for half a second. Immediately after he spat it out onto the wallpaper. Since he spat it out so fast the chocolate melted in mid air.

"Now it looks like dung, to match its taste," said Claude as he wiped his mouth.

"Fuck you Claude! I worked hard on making that!" I started to run out of the room, but Claude grabbed my arm.

"You mean Hannah worked hard on it. If you made it would be charcoal by now. It would be unfit for human or demon consumption. To put it frankly even a dog wouldn't want to eat your so called "chocolate"", he said as he looked me into my watery eyes. He let go of me and I ran to the door. I opened it to see that Luca was still there. Luca smiled.

"Is Claude acting childish and bullying you again?" said Luca as he glared at Claude. I tried to get out of his way, but he kept doing his best to get into mine. "Naughty naughty Claude, just when a person finally has enough love to make something for you, you have to be an ass and spit it out. Jim, come with me," when Luca said this he grabbed my other arm and pulled me. I turned back to see Hannah walk in to the room. I heard a loud noise and saw Hannah rammed against the wall opposite to my door. Her face had an original signature of Claude. Luca noticed and pulled me even farther. I continued to follow him. Eventually we ended up by the ocean. I haven't been to a real ocean before. It was amazing. All around me waves crashed and salt water got into my eyes.

"Here we are," said Luca as he loosened his grip on me.

"Thank you; in return for bringing me here I will grace you with an order,"

"At your command,"

"See that wave over there?" I pointed to a growing wave; by the looks it was going to be quite a big wave. Perhaps even a Tsunami. "I order you to make it disappear, if you do that then you can do one thing."

"Yes your highness," as he said this he ran quickly jumping over each wave and then diving into the ocean. The wave was about to reach full size, when it just fell down. Like when you play in the tub and make waves half way. It just falls immediately down. Soon Luca came back from the water dripping wet. "I am done,"

"How did you stop it?" I asked as I looked at the ocean/lake now.

"A wave is made up of underwater earthquakes. I made my own ear

The quake to counter that earthquake. When I did that a large hole was made and water started to pour in. It soon made the wave disappear,"

"Fine, that was alright, Claude would have-,"

"Claude would have made the earthquake that made the tsunami even bigger, so it could destroy the entire continent, with you to be the first one to feel that wrath,"

"What do you want?"

"I would like another piece of your chocolate," he said as he smiled. He opened his mouth to reveal an even smaller piece of the same candy.

"Take me home and I will," I said. I turned around so he wouldn't see the sun burn on my cheeks. Soon we arrived home. I went into my room with Luca to try and search for the chocolates. I looked everywhere and I was unable to find them anywhere. Claude knocked on the door and let himself in.

"If you are looking for your 'chocolate' I burned it so no other creature would have to suffer through the same torture I did," he said as he looked into the fire place.

"Claude, if your age hasn't gotten to you yet, your taste buds are useless. They are just like their owner. Freeloader, taking up space, useless, and ready to be let go off and replaced with something even better,"

"I am old and with my age I have wisdom and knowledge. That is something that you lack today and for the years to come," said Claude as he left.

"Luca, I am sorry that Claude had to be a bloody asshole yet again," I said as I looked at the ground. My sunburn was gone.

"It is fine, tomorrow we can make more. You should go to bed now. Thank you for a wonderful day and good night," when he said this he walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. He then waved good bye and left. I went back to sleep.

~~Later that night~~

"Liar," said Luca as he passed Claude. Claude went into his room and locked the door. He made a slight noise and a hoard of spiders appeared. They were carrying the chocolate that Alois made.

"I am," said Claude as he picked up a piece of candy and ate it. "However it is quite bad tasting, but I love it anyways."

Happy Valentine's day!


	12. Sebastian steps in

"Hannah?" I turned around. Hannah was still dilapidated. The her bloodied neck was still showing and the back of head was still on the ground. I just stood there for a while. I saw her head roll to reveal her face. Her eyes looked directly into my eyes, as if they were seeing further than the human mind could ever know.

"Yes Alois?" she said. Her lower body released me and I just looked at her. I could hear footsteps outside my door. I was about to get into my bed when the door flew open. There stood Claude. He didn't seem surprised, he didn't even flinch. A wicked smile was carved onto his face as he saw me in the middle of the room with Hannah's lower body standing up.

"I shouldn't have expected anything coming from you, Alois. You were never a good master, and honestly you aren't being a good slave either." Claude started to walk towards me I ran towards Hannah's lower body.

"Hannah is still alive! She can help me!" I said as I held Hannah's hand. I looked up to see Claude's face where Hannah's used to be.

"Oh please, fighting a crippled demon is quite sad. I am amazed though that she is able to stand up with her head off," when he said this he casually walked to where Hannah's head was. I immediately ran towards the head. I tackled the head and made a shield out of my body. Claude smiled again. "You think I care?" He then put his foot gently on my back, he slowly started to increase the about of pressure he put on it. My tears started to come out even more. I could hear my back cracking, then I heard a large snap. I fell to the ground. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move my legs. I looked down at my own uselessness. I looked at Hannah's helpless head on the ground. Claude moved his foot and kicked Hannah's head in the eyes, a large crack was heard. I could almost feel her eyes popping and being shoved into her brain. Her head hit the wall against the opposite wall from my bed. Hannah's lower body fell to the ground.

"Hannah! Move please! Please Hannah move! Get up! That's an order! Hannah! Hannah!" I screamed. Claude moved to where I was and picked me up. He set me on the bed. I rolled out of bed and fell on my legs. I could hear a snap on my right leg, but I couldn't feel anything. Claude sighed and picked up my body and placed me back on the bed. Again I rolled and fell. Another crack and my other leg this time. This time Claude didn't help me up. He just stood and watched me crawl towards Hannah's head. My speed was reduced to less than a snail's speed. Claude started to laugh. I could hear him bellow out the happiness from deep into his heart. He loved watching me struggle against him.

"She really means that much to you doesn't she?" I looked up at Claude. I could see him laugh. He walked to where I was. I hurried best I could, but no matter how hard I tried to move I wasn't moving at all. I looked behind me to see Claude's foot on my numb legs.

"Claude! Get off!" when I said this Claude lifted his leg and moved right in front of me. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"You are forgetting your place," as he said this he put his hand under my chin and lifted me up completely. "Don't struggle with you non numb limbs, if you do then you may just have no limbs,"

"Claude stop! He is just a boy!" said Hannah's head. I was able to finally get a good look at her now that I wasn't looking at the ground. There were no eyes in her sockets. There was just blackness and a torn ligament hanging from her skull. Blood was pouring out of every opening in her head.

"It looks as if I need to discipline two of my pets," when Claude said this he threw me on the bed. If it wasn't for the pillows I would have snapped in half.

"Claude!" said Hannah as she rolled towards me. Claude turned and looked at her.

"Stop! Please!" I said as my body slid onto the bed. I started to undo my clothes in a desperate attempt to help rescue Hannah.

"No! Alois! I promised myself you wouldn't have to do it ever again! Stop it!" she said. Claude picked up her head and put her in the trash can. He then moved towards me, a sacrifical animal to the slaughter.

"You forgot something," said Claude suddenly got on my bed.

"Claude," I said. Claude moved closer to me. He opened his mouth and I did like wise. I felt very tired all of a sudden. Somewhere there was a pain, I am to tired to find out where. I was caught in a weird daze. Hannah's cries grew softer. I felt a warm liquid roll down my cheek, but it wasn't mine. I then fell in to a long sleep. I opened my eyes. I saw Sebastian.

"Right this way, my master will see you now," he said as he put his hand out for me.

-to be continued-

Poor Alois! What's going to happen to Hannah? What does Ciel want to say to Alois? Will it help him or just hurt him even more? What is the reason behind the tear? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Happy March!


	13. Safety

"Sebastian, he doesn't need your help," said Ciel. Sebastian moved his hand back and stood up. I looked over to right to see Ciel. His arms were folded as usual, when were they never folded? I moved my right leg, but a huge pain seared up again. This is a dream, why was it still hurting? I moved my other leg, but the pain made it unbearable. I fell completely to the floor.

"Young master, I think he is unable to get up by himself. May I assist him?" said Sebastian. I could feel his cold unfeeling stare centered only at me. Don't pity me!

"Why would he need assistance? If he really wants to get up he will. If he doesn't want to then he can just die and stop wasting my time," Ciel said this as he slowly walked over towards me. He put his foot by my face and started to lightly kick it.

"Stop it! Claude's betrayed me, Hannah's going to die, Luca is close to death; you have no idea!" My voice scratched when I screamed this. All of my bottled feelings poured out of me. I started to get up, my left leg cracked upward. Soon my right did the same; I was able to stand for a few seconds. I then came crashing down upon the seemingly marble floor. More cracks ensued shortly after. I really wanted to die.

"Are you done whining now? All of these unfortunate events are because of you. You are the reason that all of these things are happening. You wanted this to happen!" said Ciel as he shoved his foot in my face.

"How could anyone want this? Fuck you Ciel!" I cried and I let my head drop on the floor again, creating a large thud that echoed throughout the barren place.

"Now now, there is no need to be vulgar. Excuse me Alois, but you need to remember where you are and whom you are dealing with," said Sebastian.

"Where are my manners? It seems as if they left me just like everyone else is going to!"

"It seems that yourself pity is here to stay," said Ciel.

"Why am I here? Was it so I could be your entertainment for the night?"

"I am sure that no one in their right mind would want you for entertainment, you would just fall short again. In any case, keep away from Hannah. There is something different about her," said Ciel as he looked away into the distance.

"Stop talking about things you doesn't know! She loves me. She loves me. She loves me! She is the only one who..."

"...loves you, everyone knows that you are about to say. I never said that didn't love you, you made that up all by yourself,"

"Stop it Ciel!"

"I am trying to help you before-," said Ciel before Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand. Ciel moved his hand away and looked at Sebastian. "I understand. I'm taking my leave now." Ciel started to leave. Sebastian came over beside me once again. He looked at me directly. I tried to move my head. Sebastian stopped me by putting his hand on my chin. He forced me to continue looking into his eyes. I, for a bizarre, reason was unable to close my eye lids. I stared into them as they did to me. Finally I eye lids fell.

I started to open my eyes. I looked to my right to where Claude was last night. He was gone, but as I continued to stare I saw Hannah's lower body rise from the floor to the edge of the bed. First I saw her neck, and then I saw her body stand up. Her clothes were gone, in place of flesh there were ashes encasing all of her body. As she continued to stand there ashes were raining from her body and flowing everywhere. Soon everything was covered in soot. The ashes that covered her body gave way to a view. Her bones where showing, there was no muscle holding her up. I looked at the place where her heart should have been to see her head. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. The regenerated again, like they did before when Luca threw her head on the floor. Her tongue flowed through her teeth and then took shape again. It started to elongate and come closer to me. It grabbed hold of my neck and pulled me closer towards her.

"Are you safe?" she asked.

-To be continued-

Why isn't Hannah dead? Where is Claude! Why did Sebastian interrupt Ciel? Will Luca survive?

See you next time!


	14. His True Form

Hannah got closer to me, I could feel her grip tighten around my throat. I looked away trying to find something to use against her. Where was Claude?

"Claude, I order you to..." I started to say, but the tongue wrapped around even more. I started to see only black again. Soon I saw a figure break down the door. My voice was gone along with my windpipe. This was going to be the end, wasn't it? Suddenly I was let go from the hold and my face met with the cold floor. I looked up and saw Claude. Hannah was gone. I looked up at he ceiling and noticed that the ashes were floating all around. Soon it became harder to breathe. Why was Hannah even doing this?

"Alois, I am going to ask only once. Go through th hallway and escape outside. Hannah and I are going to have a nice long talk," said Claude as he pushed me in the hallway. I ran immediately to the stairs and dashed to the door. The door was locked. I started to push, but the lack of oxygen in the air made it nearly impossible. I turned around to try and find Claude.

"Claude! The door won't open! Its sealed!" I said as I dashed back to my bedroom. When I looked my face became white. Claude was in his true form. His skin were in all actuality tightly woven webs, his eyes became yellow, arms came out from his back, and his teeth were elongated. I fell to the ground.

"You just never seem to learn," said Claude as he shot a web around my eyes. I felt some type of material wrap around me, it emopassed me. I could feel myself being lifted from the ground. I was in the air shortly after, when I stopped I was out of the house. I looked at the webbing that Claude had wrapped around me, it was amazingly sturdy. I looked at where I came from and noticed that there was a huge hole, my size. I looked up again to see part of the house explode. Ashes started to fly out of my bedroom. The ashes seemed to covered the moon, soon I saw a spray of black aimed right where the ashes were. Without anyone telling me I knew that those were baby spiders. The spiders shot bits of silver silk from themselves. The silk landed practically everywhere. Soon they jumped around making their masterpiece. Soon all the ashes were wrapped in a singular web. Claude, still in his true form, jumped into the sky and landed in the huge web that seemed to entangle the sky itself. Claude, with speed almost unable to see, gathered all of the ashes. All eight of his hands started to twitch as they started to spin a huge container. It was a cocoon bigger than me. He put the ashes in there. His hands started to spin again as they collected all of the webbing. Claude opened his mouth and ate all of it. He jumped and landed in front of the estate. When he did a single ash fell from the cacoon. It started to spin and twirl until it started to take shape. It was Hannah, but in her normal shape. She started to limp towards me. Soon she was right in front of me.

"Its time to go, my son. Remember our promise before you died? How you, Luca, and I would finally be the family that you wanted? We would be together and nothing would ever take us apart. Don't you remember? We were going to love you and you were going to love us. We all needed love to survive. We were going to support one another!" she said as she lifted her hands to my face. Why did Luca act that way then? That wasn't what families act towards each other. "You need to go back to where you belong. I love you. Please, before-" before she could finish, Claude put a big casing over her, I could see her wiggle in vain. Soon the wiggling stopped and right before my eyes again. Another loved one died and this time there would be no return.

"Claude, you could have waited for her to finish at least!" I said as I screamed and fell to the ground. Now there was no one. Claude was cruel, Luca was in a coma, Ciel was hurting me, Sebastian was painful, and now the only one throughout my life and this life was gone. There was no one left.

"There was no need, and remember I am you master now," said Claude as pulled me up. I looked at him. There was nothing left in me to even want to see tomarrow.

"Claude, please end all of this. Let me die," I said as I looked at him. There was a silence, I looked at him again and saw something that was never supposed to be there. Something that was not even real. I saw a tear.

"No, never. I could never do that again," he said as he grabbed me and put me in a tight embrace. After a few minutes. He looked at me again and kissed me.


	15. Second Chance

"Don't tell me anymore lies!" I said as I ran away from him. He wasn't even following me... I don't have enough time to care! I just have to get away from him! I can't stand anymore of his lies! Why does he care about me? I'm not Ciel! How ironic. When I stopped moving I looked at the place where I had died, when I was human.

"I knew you would be here, how very like you Alois," I turned around to see Claude there. That bloody bastard! "I didn't run after you, because I knew that one, you would be here, two, you have nowhere else to go, and three, no matter where you go I will always find you." Enough of your lies! I slapped him, as hard as I could. A sharp pain ran throughout my hand. Why was he even here! I turned away and ran as far as I could. I felt some kind of substance on my back. I turned around to see that Claude's thread had attached it's self to my back. With my non-broken hand I tried pulling it off of me. Claude slowly started to walk towards me. Suddenly a card flew out, it cut the thread. The card hit a tree, without looking at it I knew that it was Luca's. Slowly I saw Luca limp towards Claude and I. What was he doing here?

"I'm sorry, brother. But this... was... the best... I could... do... for... our... fam-," he was interupted when Claude grabbed his throat.

"I thought experimenting on you would be enough, now I have to kill you with my own hands," with that being said by Claude, I heard a crack. Blood gushed out of Luca's mouth, turning the white gloves crimson. Then with that crack, it was all over. My heart sank. Luca, was really gone. There was nothing I could do. I screamed to anyone that could hear me and I cried. "Oh shut up already. It seems that the only thing you can do is cry."

"Shut up Claude you have no idea! I'm all alone now!"

"I have no idea? Please, don't talk about things you don't know. How long do you think I have been on Earth? I have been here since the first fall of humanity. I was made to hate and not to love. My only function in this world was to kill and lead souls to destruction. I was all alone for all of these years. I don't know. I never had anyone who I could trust, I didn't even know what it was like to trust. To care for another without gain. To be happy, at all. To have such passion for an idiot boy that when I see him I want to chain him to me and make sure he can never leave. That is my punishment from "god". I cannot ever "Love" the way you want to be loved. But still, I want you by my side."

"Bull shit. Why the bloody fucking hell did you kill me to begin with?"

"I do admit at that time I was not able to compute or understand my newly found feelings. Ciel's soul was more satisfying. My original plan was to kill you, imprsison you in the ring. Kill and eat Ciel's soul, then put you in the body. Then with every soul I eat I would put you in their body. But it didn't work out that way, no Hannah had to ruin everything!"

"Claude..."

"I will never apologize for my actions. If you are looking for a love confession I suggest looking else where. I am not capable of doing such things. However, if you would like a companionship that will last until "god" himself ends the world then I will be of service to you. I will be there for you in a way I was not there before. I will be there."

"Wha! You can't start making sense now! Just Leave me Alone!"

"This I cannot ever do. I need to always have you by myside, or else..."

"What else could you possibly do?"

"Nothing else, you will be by myside. Whether you would like to or not!"

"Please! I'm dead! Your dead! I don't even know what this place really is?"

"Alois, do you want to be with me?"

"No! Yes! Just let me be for a while!"

"This I cannot do, I fear that if I am apart from you any longer there is a high probility that I will destroy everything here."

"Claude..." Without thinking I already knew my answer for this man who has tormented, torn, and killed everything I know.

"Yes, your magesty?"

"Ki...Kiss me. Don't do it if you don't love me!"

"I told you Alois, I am unable to fully know love."

"Love is something that no one really knows. When we think we know it, we forget it or we just don't understand our definintion anymore."

"Then close your eyes."

I closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my lips, then a soft flesh. I opened to see Claude. I was in the white room, Claude was gone.

"Choose..." I heard a voice say. I looked around to see Luca waving at me, Hannah with open arms ready to embrace me at any second, and I saw Claude's back. My feet lead me to him. From behind I gave Claude a kiss. Everything dissolved. I saw fire, smoke, ash, and I heard cries from creatures not fit for the human mind. I closed my eyes again. I was in hell. Black feathers fell all around me, I moved a feather off of my eyes. Claude smiled and he kissed me. At that point I didn't care if I had to stay in hell.

"Look what we have here," said Ciel as he lifted a baby boy. The umbilical cord had just been cut and now the baby was in the room undergoing a check. Around the baby's ankle was a little bracelet with the words "Alois ..." The baby smiled as Ciel stroked the soft lips. Alois opened his little mouth and yawned. Then Alois' mouth closed tightly around Ciel's finger. A little grunt of pain was heard, the baby laughed. Sebastian smiled as he wrote down notes. "Well, I'm glad somebody likes this."

"I'm not the only one, my lord. Look..." Sebastian pointed to a young boy who was staring across the room through the glass window. On his shirt it read "Visitor's pass: Claude ..." The boy blushed and walked away while looking behind at the baby.

"What do you think was his problem?"

"Young master, you have lived in this world for about 100 years and you still do not know."

"Shut up Sebastian!"

Sebastian faced the newborn baby and looked at him.

"Well, it seems that you got a second chance..."

_**THE END!**_

Okay thanks to everyone who read this and everything! I am so happy to have been able to take this journey with you and the characters of BlackButler/Kuroshituji. I hope to make more and I am thinking about making a sequel or a follow up to this. Please tell me if you are interested in me continuing this! Well bye bye and I hope to see you soon! Sorry for any mistakes!

|;(;;;-"" `'-.,;;;;;\

/ \;;'

| o;; o;; |  
>'"-'` `'-"' |<p>

/\ ._. /  
>_ ,_Y_, _.'<p>

/|;;;;;;;._.;;;. \\

| ';;;;;;;;=;;;;' |-_;;;;/

/ /;;;;;;;-;/;;/|;/

'-...-';;;;;;;;;;;;\/  
>`"""` `"`<p>

Procrastination Panda! Out!


End file.
